


Profit and Loss

by Oronir_Caragai



Series: Business as Usual [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst!, Business AU, Drama, Emotional Turmoil, Love Triangle, M/M, Wedding, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Three years have passed since Gladio and Ignis started dating, and Gladio's planned a surprise for their anniversary.A surprise proposal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilium_elendir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/gifts).



Ignis' cell phone buzzed on the desk behind him. He reached back, and scooped it into a hand. 

"Yes, my love?" 

He heard Gladio, his significant other of now three years on the other line. 

"Hey baby. I'm gonna send a car for you, alright? There was a change of plans, so our reservations got all screwed."

Ardyn noticed Ignis' lip twitch in annoyance. He couldn't hear the details, but knew it was Gladio calling. Ignis wouldn't have answered it otherwise. Not while he was seated on Ardyn's lap, teasing him. He kept his hand around Ardyn's erect cock, working his shaft as he spoke to Gladio. 

"I may be a few moments delayed, love. Something's come up." 

"Tell him to jerk off, Ignis. This is important to me. It's our anniversary." 

Ignis smiled sweetly. The previous three years had been some of the best in Ignis' now twenty-five years. If his evenings weren't spent in Gladio's arms, they were spent on business trips with Ardyn. 

Gladio understood it was his job, his only stipulation was that they didn't stay in the same room. Ardyn was surprisingly accommodating to this request, booking Ignis his own rooms whenever they travelled. His evenings were spent on video chat with Gladio, sharing platitudes and the occasional live-chat mutual masturbation. 

"I know, love. I'll see you shortly." 

Ignis terminated the call, and sat his phone back on the desk. He continued work skinny fingers around Ardyn's shaft. Ardyn purred, and wiggled slightly. 

"You may go, if you m-must..."

"Are you certain?"

Ignis pressed his thumb against the head of Ardyn's cock. 

"A-ah, yes, before I try to keep you...we can resume this Monday morning." 

Ignis remained silent for a moment, thinking. 

"...Very well, sir. Thank you."

Ignis lifted himself from Ardyn's lap. Ardyn watched as his hips swayed, legs making long strides to the door.

"I'll close this for you, sir." 

"Thank you, dear." 

The door shut, and Ardyn sighed quietly. He took his dick in hand, and breathed in the lingering scent of Ignis. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The driver was exactly where Gladio said he would be, waiting outside of the office. Ignis greeted him courteously as the man opened the back door for him. 

"Where are we going exactly?" 

"It's a surprise, sir. My apologies." The driver smiled apologetically.

"A surprise...Gladio, what are you planning..."

Ignis sat in the back, and pulled his phone from his bag. 

_On the way, lovely._

Dusk was just falling. Ignis watched out the window as the sky dimmed, giving ways to the dark. His phone buzzed in his hand. 

_Thanks baby. Can't wait to see you._

The drive took the better part of a half hour, taking him to the very edge of the city, to the docks. He looked out the window curiously as the car parked. The driver opened his door for him. 

"Mr. Amicitia will be at the end of the pier, sir." 

Ignis looked to where the driver directed. He saw a small yacht docked at the end. 

"Of course he is. Why wouldn't he plan something impressive." Ignis muttered under his breath, and turned to nod his appreciation to the driver. "Thank you." 

He took his bag, and made his way toward the boat. 

"Good evening, sir!" A cheery young crew member greeted him as he approached. "Right this way. Your cabin is to the left. Mr. Amicitia asked that you get comfortable, and meet him on the deck."

"Thank you." Ignis looked around curiously. Change of plans indeed. He followed the crew member's directions, and walked into the cabin. 

He noticed three things immediately. First, his overnight bag was packed and seated on the bed. 

Second, that there was a black garment bag hanging from the mirror. He walked over, and found a note on it that only read 'wear me.' 

He noticed the shoes beneath it, and immediately knew what lie inside the bag. Seated in front of him were his black heels, with the golden crystals up the back. He unzipped the bag to find exactly what he anticipated. His gown from the gala, freshly dry cleaned. 

Third, he noticed sitting in front of the vanity mirror, a silken pillow drawing his eye, calling for his attention. On it was the bracelet Gladio had given him. He only wore it for special occasions. This, he was very swiftly realizing, was one of those occasions. 

He slipped out of his clothes and hung them neatly over a chair in the side of the cabin. He pulled the gown on, and, with some difficulty, managed to zip it himself. 

Ignis sat on the bed to affix the strap around his ankle. He caught his reflection in the mirror, and looked himself over. 

A sigh escaped as he remembered the last time he wore the gown. A night spent between his lovers. Both men vying for his attention. Both men winning it. 

Both men still heavy in his heart. 

He allowed himself to reminisce. Allow himself to remember the warmth of being between their bodies. The intense, electric feeling of their hands on him. 

He sighed again.

He adjusted the second heel, and grabbed his bracelet from the vanity before heading out of the cabin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gladio heard his heels click against the steps as he approached. He turned, and smiled wide. 

"Ignis...You still look so amazing in that." 

"Thank you, love."

Ignis strode to Gladio, train of the gown floating gossamer behind him. Gladio wrapped an arm around him, and pressed their lips together for a kiss.

"This is elaborate, even for you, Gladio."

"Hey. It's our anniversary!"

"Mm, yes, I am aware. Three years since you practically held me over a barrel to go to dinner with you." 

Gladio smirked, and took Ignis' hand. He twirled him, and grabbed him to dip him quickly. 

"I didn't hear you complaining." 

Ignis smirked in response.

"And you never shall."

Gladio pulled him up to stand, and took both of his hands in his. 

"Look, Iggy. Ignis. I..." Gladio fidgeted slightly. He looked to his side, over the water, and back to Ignis. 

"I love you. More than I thought was possible. My heart still hops when I see you, and you're so gorgeous I think if I put you on a rock in the water in that dress, men would think you were a siren."

Ignis laughed, eyes focused on Gladio.

"I...god, Ignis, I wake up, and I see you, and I don't want to be anywhere else in the world. So. I need to know." 

Gladio removed his hand from Ignis'. He placed it in his pocket, and fished out a small box. He went to a knee, and held the box up to Ignis. He opened it, Ignis barely heard the following question upon realizing what it was. 

"Ignis Scientia, will you marry me?" 

Ignis looked at the ring. A marquise cut emerald sat upon a golden band. Four small diamonds flanked the emerald, two to each side. He felt his breath hitch in his throat 

"Gladio...?"

Gladio looked up at him expectantly.

"Gladio, I don't need a piece of jewelry to tell me I love you."

He pulled Gladio up to a standing position. 

"I need it to show the world that I do. Of course I'll marry you, you fool."

Gladio choked down a noise, and pulled the ring from the box. He slipped it onto Ignis' finger, and wrapped an arm tight around him. 

"Fuck, baby, I thought you were gonna say no for a minute there." 

Ignis wrapped his arm around Gladio, and smiled. 

"My apologies, love. You took me by surprise." 

"It's okay, it's okay." Gladio sniffed sharply, and his face turned to pure elation. "It's gonna be great, baby. We can plan the wedding, and you can quit, and--"

"I'm sorry? Quit what?"

Ignis pushed back from him. Gladio looked at him, hurt by him shoving away.

"Work...? Ignis you don't -have- to work, I can support you. Easily." Ignis face contorted into a look of accusation. His brow furrowed, and his voice came out harsh. 

"Is that why you proposed? Because you want me away from Ardyn?"

"Ignis, baby, no, I just--" 

"Gladio, I'm not something to be kept in your room as a prize. If that was your only reason for proposing, then..." 

Ignis took the ring off of his finger. He took Gladio's hand, and placed it into his palm. 

"Keep this. Until you think about your reasoning. Until we talk about this rationally." 

Gladio looked as if he had gotten stabbed. He turned from Ignis, and gripped the railing hard enough the blood drained from his knuckles. He looked over the water, moonlight reflecting off of it. His voice came out quiet, wounded. 

"Ignis...That's not what I meant. I...I don't want to make your decisions. If you want to work, work. If you want to quit, I can absolutely take care of you. If...if you want to leave, leave."

Ignis watched Gladio's face. His eyes glistened with tears. 

"I just want you to be happy."

Ignis remained quiet as the realization settled in, that he had gravely overreacted. He sighed heavily. He turned to hold the railing next to Gladio.

"Of course you do. It's all you've ever wanted, and I..." 

He sighed again. 

"I apologize, Gladio. You're absolutely right. From the moment we met, all you ever desired was my happiness."

Ignis stared over the water as he continued. 

"That first evening, you paid me such attention. Touched me with such kindness and concern. And have ever since then...I don't deserve you."

Gladio snorted, and Ignis saw his smirk, rife with self loathing.

"Nah, you don't. You deserve better than my stupid ass."

Ignis exhaled quickly, and turned to face Gladio. 

"Gladiolus, I was...terribly rude to you. Selfish. And crass. I must beg for your forgiveness and ask a favor."

Gladio made a sad scoff, still unable to face Ignis. 

"Anything, you know that."

Ignis took Gladio's hand. He tugged it free of the railing, and held out his left hand. 

"Do me the honor of placing that ring on my finger. Please, forgive me, and take me as your spouse." 

Gladio turned, and looked into Ignis' eyes. 

"You mean it?" 

"I do. Please, forgive me." 

Gladio grabbed Ignis suddenly, and pulled him into a tight hug. 

"Only if you forgive me too, baby...god, I was so scared I was gonna lose you, Ignis." Gladio placed a hand on the back of Ignis' head, and stroked his hair. 

Gladio pulled away, and replaced the ring on Ignis' finger. He kept a grip on his hand, and raised it to his mouth. He kissed Ignis' fingers, and pulled him back to hold him. 

Ignis snuggled into Gladio's grip, looking at the ring on his finger. A physical token that he had chosen Gladio. He looked over the water, warm and contented in Gladio's arms...but his mind was already on Monday morning. 

What would he tell Ardyn...


	2. Chapter 2

Another Monday morning, another coffee which Ignis intended to sit on Ardyn's desk before he arrived. However, when Ignis walked into the office, he saw Ardyn already seated. He took Ardyn's coffee into his left hand, and sat it in front of him. 

Ardyn's brow furrowed, and he caught Ignis by the wrist. 

"Sir?" 

"Ignis...? Are congratulations in order?"

Ardyn lifted Ignis' hand, and raised his eyebrows at the ring. 

Ignis nodded, remaining silent for a moment. 

"I suppose so, sir. Gladio proposed to me last Friday evening."

Ardyn released Ignis' wrist, and stood. Ignis wasn't quite sure to expect, locking eyes with Ardyn as he moved.

In a moment of genuine affection, Ardyn wrapped an arm around Ignis, and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He placed a hand on Ignis' cheek, and stroked with his thumb.

"Congratulations, dear." 

Ardyn let his hand run over Ignis' ear, before releasing him. Ignis closed his eyes for a moment as he did so, relishing in the gentle touch over his ear. 

"Have you chosen a date yet?" He sat, and motioned for Ignis to sit across from him. Once Ignis took his seat, he answered.

"Not as of yet, though I believe we're aiming for the spring." 

"Of next year? That isn't a very long engagement, Ignis." 

"I am aware. He had initially desired to wed in the winter, though I don't think I'll look good in a fur stole."

Ardyn sipped from his coffee, and stifled a chuckle. 

"My dear, you'd look attractive in anything. Spring, then...have you considered your attire?" 

"Not as such, no." 

"Then allow me the honor."

Ardyn watched Ignis' face fall. 

"I believe Gladio wanted to..." 

Ardyn smiled slightly at Ignis. 

"Ignis, please. Allow me this honor, for your wedding. You've always said I've had wonderful taste."

Ignis returned the smile, and nodded. 

"Very well, sir. Thank you. If you'll excuse me, I should get started on that report for you." 

"Of course. Close the door behind you, please." 

"Yes sir." 

Ardyn waited until the door closed to let out a pained sigh. 

"Oh, Ignis..." 

Ignis sat at his desk. He scooped up his phone, and tapped out a quick text to his fiancé. 

_Ardyn wishes to purchase my wedding attire._

He sat his phone down, and glanced over when he saw it buzz with a response.

_As long as you're okay with it, I am. You could show up in a trash bag and I'd still be happy I get to marry you._

_I love you, Gladio._

And he meant it. He truly did love every aspect of his fiancé. Gladio cared for him, he made sure he was satisfied in every aspect of his life, and most of all, he was his partner. He didn't make a decision concerning their relationship without consulting Ignis, unless it was a surprise. 

Ignis never wanted for anything. Except...  
He found himself occasionally, on those nights when he lie awake, sleep evading him... Desiring Ardyn. The man had been his boss and sexual partner for eight years now. During the day, Ignis went to Ardyn's dominant hand. He still relished in being bound and tormented by the man. He even enjoyed the days when he would take the reins, stuffing Ardyn's tie in his mouth to silence him, and pleasuring him. 

It wasn't that sex with Gladio was lacking. Far from it. And it certainly wasn't that Gladio was unable to be dominant. It was easy for Gladio to scoop Ignis up, and toss him to the bed, or, upon Ignis' request, bind his wrists above him and suck him off to orgasm. 

He knew it would have to stop, when he married Gladio. He knew he'd lose Ardyn. 

He'd been forced to think about it every time he looked at the ring. He found himself, mind miles away when his phone buzzed in his hand. 

_I love you too bby. Omw to a meeting. Talk to you soon_

Ignis sat his phone down. He opened a browser on his computer, and began to research wedding gowns. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week later, Ardyn caught him as he walked into the office. 

"Come with me, dear." Ardyn placed his hands on either side of Ignis, and spun him around.

"I'm sorry?" Ardyn took his coffee from the holder in Ignis' hands. Ignis took his own, as Ardyn tossed the coffee holder behind him with a grin. 

"We have an appointment." 

"Your schedule is cleared until this afternoon, sir, I don't understand." 

Ardyn placed a hand on Ignis' back, and ushered him out. 

"You'll see." 

Ignis allowed himself to be led to the parking garage, where Ardyn's driver was already waiting. Ardyn opened the door for Ignis, and motioned for him to get in. He closed the door behind him, and walked around to get in himself. The driver began their trip without prompting.

"Where exactly am I being kidnapped to?"

Ardyn sipped at his coffee. 

"Ignis, if I was kidnapping you, you would be bound and gagged."

"No, I suppose that's more office fare. Where, sir?" 

"You'll see, my dear. Drink your coffee." 

Ignis watched out of his window as the drive continued. The driver pulled into a fire lane. 

"Thank you. I shall send for you when we're ready." 

Ardyn got out of the car, and walked around to open Ignis' door. Ignis looked at the building before him. 

"This is...a bridal store."

"Yes. Largest in the city. In we go, dear."

Ardyn took him by the hand, and tugged him toward the door. 

"Ardyn, I...why are we here?" 

"Because last I checked, someone's getting married." 

A team of uniformed associates greeted them as they walked in, each stood in a line. The store was empty otherwise, a strange ghost town of white gowns. Ignis looked around, taken aback by the sheer magnitude of the bridal salon compared to it's inhabitants.

"A bit empty, don't you think?"

"It should be. I've rented out the entire store for us for the morning." 

Ignis stopped dead in his tracks.

"You've what?" 

Ardyn smiled back at him as he approached the only associate dressed differently. The manager. 

"Good morning sir! We've been expecting you. Congratulations on your impending nuptials!" 

Ignis' eyes went wide, and he pushed past Ardyn. 

"Ah! That would be -my- nuptials."

"Oh! My apologies, sir." She smiled at Ignis, and directed her attention back to Ardyn. "And you are?"

"The checkbook. Shall we?" Ardyn responded coldly. Ignis looked back to Ardyn with an apologetic expression. 

The manager smiled again. 

"Of course, sir. Ladies. Let's get him a selection. Jane, you're on point." 

The auburn haired girl nodded, and practically dragged another associate with her to select gowns.

"Mr..." 

The manager waited for Ignis to finish for her. 

"Scientia. Ignis is sufficient, though." 

"Okay, Ignis! Let's get you into a dressing room. Feel free to bring your coffee." 

"I'll be right here, dear. Take your time."

Ignis smiled at Ardyn as he was ushered away by the manager. 

Ardyn waited until he was far enough away to exhale his sadness. He sipped at his coffee, looking around curiously. Gowns as far as the eye could see, yet no spouse for him. 

He heard the distinct shuffling sound of fabric, and saw Ignis, wandering out of the dressing room. In a mermaid cut gown, with crystalline embellishments on the bottom, Ignis looked the portrait of grace. In gait alone. His face looked more the portrait of distaste. 

"What do you think, Ignis?"

"It ah...is...something." 

"Ignis?" 

"Yes?" 

"Take that godforsaken heap of satin off." 

The associates balked at each other, and hurriedly rushed Ignis off. 

The second gown was better, with a deep-v neckline, and lace sleeves. The dress hugged his torso, and had silken ribbon lacing up the back. The flaired hem swung as he stepped up to the platform in front of the tri-fold mirror. 

"What of this one?" 

Ardyn walked up behind Ignis. He ran his hand over the ribbon, and smiled slightly.

"Elegant, but I believe we can do better. Back you go." 

"Yes, sir." Ignis replied quietly. Ardyn chuckled. He wandered around to the gowns. He noticed an associate wandering around, and motioned for her to come over. 

"How can I help you, sir?" 

"Could you be so kind as to bring this one to his dressing room." He gestured to the gown in the center of the rack. 

"Of course." She carefully removed the gown, folding it over her arm, and moving to the dressing room with it.

Ignis walked out just as she entered, and Ardyn heard a gasp from her. 

"O-oh my." 

Ardyn turned to see Ignis, full empire waisted skirt in hand. The dress had a corset bodice, and was pleasant from the waist up, but the empire waist made Ignis look more like a cake topper than the lithe man he loved. 

"Ignis...?"

Ignis cleared his throat as he stepped onto the platform. 

"Yes?"

"Have you lost a glass slipper?" 

Ignis couldn't help but snicker. 

"This wasn't my choice, sir." 

He motioned his head toward the auburn haired associate, who immediately took to defending herself.

"I thought it would help show his skinny mini waist!" 

Ardyn looked to the manager with a dumbfounded face. 

"She needs to go." 

The manager waved the associate away in a hurry. 

"Shall I take this off before midnight then?" 

"Please, Ignis."

Ignis smiled widely at Ardyn as he walked back to the dressing room, a smile which Ardyn cherished. He reciprocated with a slight smile of his own.

He found a couch to sit on, with his back to the dressing room while he waited. He finished off his coffee, and handed it to an associate to discard. 

Ardyn heard two associates gasp from the dressing room as the curtain was pulled back. 

He turned, and felt his heart sink to his stomach.

This was it. 

This was the dress.

This was the dress he chose for him. 

This was the dress he would have married him in.


	3. Chapter 3

Ardyn looked over Ignis from head to toe. Clad completely in sheer cream colored fabric, from mandarin collar to flared hem. The only thing maintaining Ignis' modesty was a cream satin slip. 

The skirt had antique lace vine detailing around the hem, raising up in the center. The detailing was mirrored into a vined filigree dancing over his hips, and down his crotch to meet in a point. Similar detailing sprawled up his sides and collar, leaving the portion straight down his torso and midsection a sheer tease. 

"How do I look?" 

Ardyn was speechless. He felt the tears bite at the corner of his eyes, and blinked them away. 

"Fit to be wed, my dear. What do you think?" 

Ignis stepped onto the platform, and moved around slightly to check the flow of the gown. 

"Shall I wear a corset with it?" He asked, more to the associates than to Ardyn. The ladies still stood, awestruck by the sight of Ignis in the gown.

"I think it would detract from the gown." 

Ardyn chimed in, before the associates could. He wandered over, and looked at Ignis' reflection. 

"Unless you're concerned that your navel is visible?"

Ignis smiled at him in the reflection, obviously overjoyed with the gown. 

"Not as such, sir." He turned again to the associate. "How much?" 

"Thirty thousand. The lace is all antique, and all of the detailing is hand stitched."

Ignis went wide eyed, and turned back to Ardyn. 

"No."

"We'll take it." Ardyn said firmly. 

"Sir, no!"

Ardyn looked to the associates, and back to Ignis. 

"Ladies, could you give us a moment, please?" 

The associates dispersed like a scared pack of birds, fluttering every which way. 

"Sir, it's much too much."

Ignis stepped off the pedestal. Without his heels on, Ardyn had the advantage of height. 

"It isn't. Not where you're concerned." 

"Sir?"

"Ignis...It's your wedding, dear. And if I were Mr. Amicitia, I would ensure you only ever had one." 

Ignis glanced down slightly. 

"Besides." Ardyn continued. "We'll still have to purchase your shoes, underthings...veil..." 

Ardyn leaned, and cupped Ignis' ear. He pressed his lips to his forehead, and stroked over his hair. 

"Let me spoil you, Ignis. Please. For this last occasion."

Ignis kept his eyes downcast. He took Ardyn's hand, and stroked his thumb over it.

"Sir...I know you wouldn't let me say no." 

Ignis looked up to Ardyn, eyes damp with tears. Ardyn smirked at him. 

"Now when you look like that I wouldn't."

They shared a quiet laugh, and Ardyn smiled despite the sadness in his eyes. 

"Go get changed, dear. We can look at veils and such." 

"Yes, sir." 

Ignis walked back to the dressing room, and Ardyn made for the veils. He found a glass cabinet of veil pins, circlets, and other accessories where one caught his eye. 

A golden circlet with vine detailing trailing down to a point, and emerald chips along it. 

Ardyn motioned for an associate. 

"May I see this one, please?" 

Ignis wandered up behind him, clad again in his standard attire. 

"Eye on something, sir?" 

"Yes, indulge me a moment, Ignis."

The associate found the set of keys, and unlocked the cabinet. She carefully removed the circlet. She walked around the cabinet, and stood on tip toes to place the circlet on Ignis' head.

Ardyn swallowed when he saw the circlet on Ignis. 

"What do you think? Gladio and I were considering no veil." 

"Ah. That would be your decision, dear." 

Ignis bowed his head for the associate to remove the circlet.

"I suppose I should go look for underthings." 

He wandered off with an associate while Ardyn remained for a moment. 

"I'll take it." 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two hours, and nearly fifty thousand dollars later, Ignis had his complete outfit selected. Ardyn had convinced him into a pair of cream colored, point toes heels with golden vines trailing up the back. He had also convinced him into sheer cream thigh highs with lace tops, matching lace panties, and a cream garter belt to top off the ensemble. 

Ardyn arranged to send someone to pick up the circlet at a later date, he had purchased it in secret, and intended to keep it as such. The remainder of the clothing was kept at the bridal salon, to all come home with Ignis post tailoring and the final fitting of his gown.

The ensuing six months went by faster than either party would have liked. Ardyn kept himself apprised of wedding details with polite prodding over lunches spent together. The number of lunches spent under Ardyn's desk steadily declined, and they spent an increasing amount of time together face to face, rather than mouth to dick. 

Not to say it stopped completely. 

Ignis still enjoyed sitting on Ardyn's lap, allowing him to lift his skirt. He would update him on wedding planning, as his fingers wrapped around his shaft.

Now, in lieu of morning business briefings or task updates, Ignis would sit in Ardyn's office with his coffee, and talk. 

"You don't intend to honeymoon?" 

"Sir, the wedding is immediately prior to the beginning of the fiscal year. I can't be away for an extended duration of that period."

"Ignis, this is nonsense, I insist." 

Ignis paused, considering.

"I'll take two days, and return on the Wednesday." 

"You'll take four."

"I'll take two. Thank you, sir." Ignis ended his sentence hard. 

Ardyn rolled his eyes. He didn't know why he was surprised by Ignis' hard headedness. 

"Fine, Ignis. I'll let your fiancé fight that battle." 

Ignis exited the office, content that the matter was settled.

Ardyn pulled out his phone and texted Gladio. 

_Please take him on a honeymoon._

_He said he couldn't take the time off._

Ardyn scoffed. Of course Ignis had said that. 

_He -won't- take the time off. I'll give him that entire week. Consider it a wedding gift._

_You and I both know he's going to have to be dragged away from work kicking and screaming._

Ardyn chuckled, and couldn't help but crack a joke. 

_I'll get his legs, then?_

_lol_

_I mean it. He's got the week off. Enjoy your time together._

It killed Ardyn a little to say. He exhaled, and sat his phone down. 

Ignis continued to keep him apprised. 

Gladio wanted to have the wedding at his family's estate, in the garden. He wasn't wildly fond of the idea, but Gladio said it was tradition, and he easily acquiesced. 

They decided on having the reception there as well. Since Ignis had no close friends or family to speak of, Gladio kept the guest list as small as possible. Very close friends, and family only. 

Ignis had only one name to add to the list, and Gladio already knew. He handed his fiancé the embossed envelope. Ignis ran his fingers over the letters. Mr. Ardyn Izunia. 

He tucked it behind Ardyn's keyboard, propped up against his monitor, when he dropped off his coffee the next morning. 

Ardyn picked up the envelope, and sighed. An invitation meant it was but a matter of time. Details were definitive, and Ignis would be Gladio's. He handed the rsvp card back to Ignis immediately. Attending. No plus one. Meat option for dinner. 

And before they were both prepared, it was the day before the ceremony. Ignis had the day scheduled off to finish last minute prep. Ensure his gown was delivered to the hotel he was staying at. Make sure the flowers were ready. He had every detail down to a t. 

He was to stay in a hotel for the prior evening, at Gladio's insistence. He claimed tradition, Ignis knew better. Gladio wouldn't keep his hands off of him, and they'd be late for their own wedding if they were together. He could call if he needed anything, and Gladio would make sure it was taken care of. 

He walked into the lobby of the hotel, heels clicking against the tile, and wheels of his small, sleek black metal suitcase trailing behind. He walked up to the concierge's desk, and greeted her with a smile as he shifted his leather bag over his shoulder.

"Good afternoon, sir!" 

"Good afternoon. Checking in, please. It should be under Scientia." 

"Ahh....one moment sir...I have a reservation for Scientia-Amicitia." 

Ignis snorted, and smiled. He shook his head slightly. 

"Of course. My fiance's idea of a joke." He handed his ID to the concierge. She accepted it, looked it over, and handed it back with a smile. 

"I have here that you'll be staying for one evening, and you've received a number of deliveries to your room. They've already been placed in there for you." She handed over a room key. "Congratulations on your wedding, sir. Enjoy your stay." 

"Thank you." 

He travelled up to his room. Top floor suite, only the best for Ignis where Gladio was concerned. He opened the door, and wandered in. 

The suite was massive, certainly too large for him alone. He abandoned his suitcase and bag, and wandered the room. A bottle of wine in an ice bucket sat on a table, with a small card that read congratulations. Gratis of the hotel, no doubt. He wandered to the bathroom, and found a large tub that he fully intended to take advantage of. He moved to the bedroom, where his future hung in a white garment bag from a standing full length mirror.

He exhaled as he slid the zipper down to see it once more. The gown he would wear the next day. The gown he would be wed in. He zipped it back up. He already had the rest of his outfit in his suitcase. He had been insistent that they were in his possession, rather than chance error. Gladio had to talk him out of walking the dress there his damn self, always requiring the control of the fine details. 

His eye was drawn to a large rectangular box on the counter of the vanity, next to a stunning bouquet of lilies. He picked up the card in front of the flowers.

 _You've always looked best with them. -A._

Ignis snorted, and smiled.

"Oh Ardyn."

He picked up the box next, and opened it. Upon a carefully packed bundle of antique lace, rest a card. He picked it up curiously, and opened it. 

_Something old, right? This was my grandmother's. I know we said no veil, and it's your choice to wear. I love you, Iggy. And I can't wait to marry you._

He sat the card back in the box. 

"Oh Gladio..." He sighed. Plenty of time to decide on if he would wear it. For now, there was unpacking to be done. He placed the lid back on the box, and went to retrieve his suitcase and bag. He noticed the bottle of wine as walked by, and decided to pour himself a glass while he unpacked. 

No reason left to be formal, as room service would be for dinner, he toed his heels off beside the bed. The cool floor felt lovely beneath his bare feet. He opened his suitcase, and sat the glass of wine on the bedside table. 

"Let us see here...." 

Toiletries on the bed. Wedding heels in their box next to the mirror. Panties, stockings, garter, all placed into the chest of drawers. Silken robe, still smelling of his and Gladio's bed, and clean pajamas placed next to his toiletries. Everything in it's place. He flipped his wrist to check his watch. Not quite dinner time. 

He took a sip of wine, and decided it high time to take a bath. He slipped out of his trousers, and folded them into his suitcase. His blouse followed suit, along with his underthings. He closed his suitcase, and placed it into a corner. He wouldn't need it again until the next morning.

Ignis gathered his robe and toiletries and carried them to the bathroom. He turned the water on, hung his robe on the door, and placed his assorted toiletries where he would need them.

He turned the water off, and settled into the bath. He let his mind wander. It was all nearly over. All the planning, all the running. He thought back to their first encounter. The smile Gladio flashed as he approached. The coy smirk he responded with. He never could have imagined it would lead to this. 

He was to be married, and he...felt conflicted. He loved Gladio, but some part of him still held affections for Ardyn. He couldn't shake the butterflies when his manager called him into his office. Couldn't shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach when he could taste the coffee on Ardyn's tongue and breath. When he smelled his cologne on a stranger in passing. 

It was wistful. Like a love lost. He just hadn't finished mourning.

And tomorrow was the funeral. 

He exhaled, and ran wet hands through his hair, dampening and slicking it back. He pulled a washcloth from the side shelf, and dipped it in the warm water. He placed it on his face, and slipped down farther into the bath with another sigh.

He managed a solid five minutes of relaxation before he heard a knock on the door. He sat up abruptly, and the cloth fell into the water with a splash. 

"Just a moment!" He called. He got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around his hips, and went to answer the door.

"Sorry for the bother, sir! I was instructed to deliver this directly to you." The perky courier held out a gift box, a foot wide and deep. Ignis accepted it with a polite smile. 

"It's no bother. I apologize for the wait. Thank you." He closed the door behind him, and looked over the burgundy colored gift box for a card. 

"Curious..." He sat it on the bed, and returned to the bathroom. He set the tub to drain, and traded his wet towel for his silken robe before returning to the box. 

He slid the cream colored bow off, and dropped it to the bed. He pulled the lid from the box, and dropped it when he realized the contents.

Ignis pulled the circlet out, golden and shining. A card slid out after it. He carefully held the circlet in a hand, and picked the card up with the other. 

_May he appreciate your loveliness when he unveils you. ~Ardyn_

The ink was splotched in places, now dried spots that bore the evidence of circular wet drops. 

He dropped it, and the circlet to the bed abruptly. He moved to his bag, found his phone. 

He needed him. He hit his speed dial, one of two. He heard the voice on the other line. He tried to steady his voice, as his breath hitched in his throat. 

"I need to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

Ignis managed to drink half of the bottle of wine to quell his nerves, before the knock on the door roused him to clarity. He discarded his glasses to the nightstand, wiped the stray tears from his eyes, and moved to answer the door.

He opened it, and wasn't sure if he wanted to sob. Or to just hop into his arms. 

Ardyn stood before him, obviously straight from the office. Black vest, and olive green button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Ignis opted for wrapping his arms tightly around him. 

"Oh! A-Alright, alright dear...let me get inside." 

Ignis burrowed his face into the side of Ardyn's neck, and Ardyn felt the tears wet against him. 

"Shh, shhh..." Ardyn wrapped an arm around his waist, and lifted him. He walked forward enough to close the door behind him, and set him back to the floor. "What seems to be the problem, dear?" 

Ignis pulled away, looked up at him with wet eyes. 

"I'm not ready..." 

"You've just jitters, dear. You'll be alright." 

Ignis shook his head. 

"No...I..." He placed his hand on Ardyn's cheek. "I'm not ready. Please...One last time." 

Ardyn's brow raised at the plea. He caressed the back of Ignis' head, and brought their mouths together in a desperate, needy kiss. Ignis whimpered into Ardyn's mouth, and parted quickly, only to whisper "yes"

Ardyn leaned, and lifted Ignis over his shoulder. 

"Ah! S-sir!" 

Ardyn slipped his hand up Ignis' robe, and groped his ass as he carried him to the bed. He dropped him on the side of it. He found the circlet and the card still on the bed where Ignis had dropped them. He leaned past Ignis, and grabbed the circlet. 

"Sir...?"

He placed the circlet atop Ignis' head, and caressed over his cheek. 

"Still as lovely as I remember it on you." 

He smiled sadly at him, and reached down to the tie of Ignis' robe. He undid the loose bow, and pulled the silken strap free. 

"Free yourself of that, dear." 

Ignis slipped his arms free, and let the robe slide off of his frame. He slid himself back on the bed, and held his arms out for Ardyn. 

Ardyn smirked, and gathered his wrists in a hand. 

"One last time." 

He crossed Ignis' wrists, and tied the silken strap around them. It wouldn't hold against a good struggle, but it was more than enough for Ignis. 

"Do you have lubricant, dear?"

"Suitcase." Ignis nodded towards it. "From our last business trip." 

"Good boy." 

Ardyn moved to the suitcase, and easily located it. He tossed it back onto the bed to Ignis. He kicked his shoes and socks off beside the suitcase. Ignis watched as Ardyn stripped off his vest, his shirt, revealing the tanned skin beneath. Undid his pants, and saw his bare ass exposed. 

"Sir..." Ignis complained quietly. He held his bound hands out. "Please. I want to touch you." 

"I assumed as much, dear. It's why I'm making short work of my clothing." 

He kicked his trousers away, and climbed onto the bed. He used his weight to press Ignis back against the pillows, and kiss him again, just as desperately as the first. 

Soft lips against rough, Ardyn's stubble still bore the same coarse, abrasive texture Ignis was used to; so differed from Gladio's beard, thick and soft.

Ardyn lifted Ignis' leg onto his shoulder, and took the lube in hand. He coated his fingers, and pressed two inside him without warning. 

Ignis moaned out, and let his wrists flop above his head. 

"Aah! Sir...P-please...more..." 

"Patience, dear. I want to savor this..." 

And savor he did. He teased Ignis to erection using only his two fingers, gently teasing his prostate. He grew erect just watching him. He watched Ignis' face grow flushed, gain a slight sheen from the heat rushing to it. He watched as his eyes closed in ecstasy, only to reopen at look directly at him, filled with lust. 

Ardyn had never wanted him more than in that moment. He pressed in a third finger, widening his hole to accommodate him like he'd done so many times before. 

He removed his fingers, and lubed up his cock. 

"Sir..."

Ignis raised himself up with some difficulty. He looped his bound wrists over Ardyn's head, to bind him to him. He pressed his lips against Ardyn's, and closed his eyes.

He felt Ardyn shift him, pressing a hand beneath him and lifting him. Ignis shifted his legs, wrapping long limbs around Ardyn, and helping him angle. Ardyn pressed himself inside of Ignis. He ate up the tiny noises Ignis made into their kisses.

He rolled his hips up, and Ignis rolled his down, their bodies moving in time. Though they'd been here before, so many times, none were like this. Ignis grasped at Ardyn's hair, and Ardyn moaned into his mouth. 

It could have been minutes. It could have been hours. It could have been eternity. Neither of them noted the passage of time as their bodies moved together, the portrait of uninhibited passion. Of a last night together. 

Ardyn felt himself growing close, and didn't stop himself. He let his hand fall to pleasure Ignis. Ignis immediately gasped out at the added sensation, so in meshed with Ardyn's touch, he let himself become lost in it. The silken tie fell from his wrists in their passion, and he dug his nails into Ardyn's back. 

"Sir, I'm going to, o-oh, sir, s-sir!" 

"Shh, I-I am too..." Ardyn thrust inside of Ignis, and felt the heat well in his belly. He shuddered, and rode out his orgasm, bucking into Ignis. 

Ignis continued to be vocal, gasping out as Ardyn brought him to orgasm over his hand, and abdomen. 

He watched Ignis bite his lip as he came, and collapse against him. 

Ardyn rubbed his back as he nuzzled into the crook of his neck. 

"Shh, dear..."

He carefully shifted him to lie back, and pulled out of him. 

Ignis rested against the pillow. Ardyn's warmth seeped out of him, and he didn't care. He stayed in the wet spot, relishing the feeling. Ardyn reached down to him, and stroked his cheek. 

"Get some rest, dear. You've a big day tomorrow."

Ignis made a quiet noise. 

"You'll not stay...?"

Ardyn looked over Ignis' face, large green eyes pleading. 

"...for a bit...let me get something to help clean you." 

He moved to the bathroom, and found a clean washcloth. He ran it under hot water, and looked over his face in the mirror. He looked tired...he could see scratch marks cresting over his shoulders, and sighed as he turned the tap off. 

He wiped off his own genitals as he moved back to Ignis, and found him already fast asleep. He used the cloth to wipe the remainder of Ignis' orgasm away. 

Ignis made a quiet noise, and shifted. 

"Mmn...Gladio...come to bed..." 

Ardyn closed his eyes. Defeated, he dropped the cloth to the floor. He gathered his clothing, dressing in the silence. 

He took a last look at Ignis. Grief in his heart, he left. 

Ignis woke hours later, to complete darkness. He patted the side of the bed, disoriented, and found it cold.

"Ardyn...?"

He reached for his phone on the nightstand, and pressed the button. Midnight, and no messages. He used the flashlight on his phone, and saw Ardyn's clothing was gone. 

He moved to rub his head, and found the circlet still atop his head. He removed it, rolled to the cold, unsullied side of the bed, and let sleep reclaim him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis awoke to the sunlight filtering in from the hall, and his phone alarm blaring. He groaned quietly, and poked it to silence it. 

He noticed a missed text, and slid over the notification. It was a photo of Gladio, bed headed, and making an obviously exaggerated excited face. The message below read "today's the day!!!!"

He smiled, and turned on his camera. He sent back what he thought was an equally disheveled selfie, and though he was smiling, it was nowhere near as exaggerated.

His phone vibrated as soon as the picture sent. 

_I'm the luckiest man in the world. I love you baby. See you soon._

He didn't respond. He had to get in the shower...he still smelled of the remnants of Ardyn. 

A hot, awakening shower later, blown dry hair styled into his standard slicked back pomp, he stood nude in front of the mirror. 

"You're getting married, Ignis."

He tried to psych himself up, though only assisted in raising the butterflies in his stomach. He pulled out his underthings. Slipped his underwear on. 

"You're getting married."

Sat to pull the cream thigh highs up his skinny legs. 

"To a gorgeous man."

He attached the garter belt around his waist, and to the tops of the thigh highs. 

"Who loves you implicitly."

He pulled the cream slip over his legs, to rest on his hips. 

"Who would do anything for you." 

He unzipped the garment bag, and slipped the gown free of the hanger. He unfastened the button on the mandarin collar. 

"Who values you." 

He bundled the skirt, and carefully slipped the gown over his head.

"and adores you."

He looked at his reflected as the gown slipped straight down his form. He fastened the collar, and moved to remove the heels from their box. He sat them in front of the mirror, and replaced them in the box with the heels he had worn the previous day. 

Ignis slipped his shoes on, and stood tall in his wedding attire. He smoothed his hands over his hips and stated confidently. 

"And you love him just the same." 

He exhaled, and the fact settled in the air.


	5. Wedding bells

Cars already took up most of the expanse of the front of the estate. Ignis looked out of the window of the car, and noticed someone waiting outside. He smiled wide as the car pulled to a stop, and the suited man opened the door. 

"Clarus!" 

"Ignis...look at you, dear." He clapped a hand on Ignis' shoulder, and smiled sadly. "You know, it's been an honor having Gladio as my son. I'm really going to miss him when he drops dead when he sees you."

Ignis laughed, and Clarus embraced him in a tight hug. 

"You look amazing. I'm glad to see you decided to go with the veil. Here, let me..." 

Clarus reached to the back of Ignis' head, and flipped the veil over the front of the circlet. 

"There...Well, my boy. You ready to become an Amicitia?" 

"Ready as I'll ever be, sir." 

Iris ran out from the side door leading to the garden. She gasped loudly, and squealed, covering her mouth with her hand. She wore a strapless knee length black and wine colored brocade gown, and black heels to match. 

"IGGY. Holy s--" A glare from Clarus cut off the end of her exclamation. 

"Ssssnaps. You look fantastic! Okay, okayokayokay. Here!" She held out a bouquet of calla lilies. Ignis traded his clutch for them. 

"Keep that safe for me?" 

"Sure thing!" Iris stole a quick hug. "I'll go get everyone in place!" She bolted back to the garden. 

Clarus could only laugh, and shake his head. 

"Little crack of lightning, that girl." Clarus held his arm out for Ignis to loop his arm with. He heard the music begin, and exhaled.

"Shall we, Ignis?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Iris flopped down in her chair, front row, on Gladio's side of the guests. The seat next to her sat empty, save for her clutch, and Ignis'. On her lap, sat a silken pillow with the wedding bands. 

The front seat on Ignis' side also sat empty. 

"Gladdy..." Iris whispered. 

"What, squirt?" 

"You're gonna flip out!" She whispered back, and stuck her tongue out. The music began, and Gladio smoothed down the front of his suit.

Traditional black for the groom, with black brocade lapels and vest to match Iris' dress. He wore a white button down underneath, collar and top button undone to reveal a tease of broad chest. 

He turned his attention to the makeshift velvet red carpet path. 

And felt his breath hitch when he saw him. Veil covering his face, and antique lace tight to his body. 

He would have done it all again, just to see him in that dress. Clarus walked Ignis to Gladio, and hugged him again before taking his bouquet, and the seat next to Iris. 

Gladio took the veil into a delicate grasp, and flipped it up to reveal Ignis' face. 

"Hey you." He whispered. 

"Hey yourself." He whispered back, and smiled. 

"You look amazing." Ignis saw the tears welling in Gladio's eyes as he said it. He sniffled, and took Gladio's hand. 

"Don't you start." 

They turned to the officiant, and he began to speak. Neither of them heard a word he said. They were too preoccupied stealing touches against the other's hand. Gladio fidgeted with Ignis' engagement ring. 

"May we have the rings?" He asked. 

Iris hopped up with the pillow, and sniffled away her tears. She whispered to Gladio as he took Ignis' wedding band. 

"You look pretty good you big dumb jerk." 

He snickered, and whispered back. 

"You don't look so bad yourself, squirt." 

Ignis accepted Gladio's wedding band, and Iris returned to her seat. 

Gladio and Ignis turned to each other. 

"So...who goes first?" Gladio asked. 

"I suppose I should. Knowing you, you intend to make me either blush, or cry."

"Maybe both." Gladio cocked an eyebrow. 

Ignis snickered, and began. 

"Gladio. Four years ago, you walked into my office, and -immediately- and -unabashedly- flirted with me." 

He continued after sparse chittering from the crowd. 

"Since that day, you've been nothing but calm, and courteous. You've cared for me as no one else has. You've been patient with me, with my work....and I'd rather be no where else."

Ignis made eye contact with Gladio, and he caught the message loud and clear. 

"Gladiolus Amicitia...do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yeah, I think after all this I probably should." 

Ignis rolled his eyes, still smiling wide. 

"Of course I do, Ignis." 

Ignis slipped the wedding band over Gladio's finger. Simple, and made from titanium. Gladio didn't want anything flashy, just something strong enough to last forever. 

Gladio swallowed hard, and began his vows. 

"Four years ago I met you, and you managed to knock me on my ass with a look. I got to ask you to dinner, and you said yes. Two years ago, I asked you to live with me. You decided I was okay to live with, and said yes. Six months ago, I asked you to marry me. And you, amazingly, said yes. Today...Today is the day that I get to ask you...Ignis Scientia. Will you let me marry you? Will you let me puppy eye you into staying in bed on Saturday mornings, and ordering shitty takeout? Will you take me as your husband, forever more?" 

"...hmmmm. Yes to the husband, no to the takeout." 

The crowd laughed again, Clarus the loudest in front. 

"Hope you signed a pre-nup, son!" He yelled, mostly for the entertainment of the small crowd.

Gladio responded quietly. 

"Nah. I'm staying with this one for life." Gladio smiled at Ignis. Ignis smiled back and nodded. 

"I do, Gladio." 

Gladio placed the wedding band on Ignis' finger. They stood, hand in hand.

The officiant took over again. 

"If there is anyone who has reason to believe these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

They both looked over the crowd. Ignis realized the seat up front was empty. He skimmed over, letting reasons fly through his head. Maybe he was late. Maybe something happened. No scruffy auburn head in sight. He glanced to Gladio, who offered a slight shrug. He knew who he was searching for. 

"Then...I now pronounce you married!"

"So I can kiss him?" Gladio asked.

"Yes, kiss him!" Clarus roared, and Gladio dipped Ignis back suddenly. He pressed their lips together, to the raucous applause of the crowd. 

Gladio raised him back up, and smiled wide. 

"My husband..." He stroked Ignis' cheek. Ignis nuzzled his hand, and smiled. 

Ignis moved to Clarus and Iris. He took the bouquet, and handed it to Iris. 

"You're next." 

"God, I hope not!" Clarus laughed, and clapped his hand on Ignis' shoulder. "Welcome to the family, Ignis." 

Iris handed Ignis his clutch, and Gladio moved to mingle with the crowd. They dispersed at their leisure, taking to the open bar, and tables with appetizers prepared. 

Ignis opened his clutch, and found a text. 

_When you've a moment, come out front for me._

He dropped his phone back into his clutch, and held it out to Iris. 

"Iris, could you give this to Gladio if you find him among the crowd?" 

"Sure thing, Iggy!" 

He smiled at the assorted guests as he made his way back to the gate. He immediately noticed Ardyn standing against his car, sunglasses on his face, and a box in his hand. He was dressed far too casually for a wedding, a v-neck t-shirt and dark khakis. Ardyn noticed him, and walked over to meet him half way. 

"You look astonishing, dear." 

"You look -late.-" 

"Ignis...this was no place for me, whether you wanted me here or not. I've only come to bring your wedding gift." He held the box out to Ignis. "And to tell you to take the entire week off."

"The entire...? Sir, no." 

"Not your choice, my dear." Ardyn smiled sadly at him. "I'll see you next Monday." 

"Are you sure you won't stay?" 

"Yes, thank you. Please, go enjoy your day." 

Ardyn turned, and began to walk away. Ignis opened the box, and Ardyn heard the sharp gasp. 

Inside, lie the necklace that he had last seen at the auction. Gold and emeralds, same as years before. Ardyn heard Ignis' voice come out quiet. 

"I love you too, Ardyn." 

He stopped, and couldn't help but snort in pity. He could accept that, he supposed. He continued to walk back to his car. 

Ardyn heard the clicks fast approaching. Ignis caught him by the arm. Ardyn shook his head.

"Ignis, love. Please." 

Ignis put himself between Ardyn and his car. He wrapped his arms around Ardyn, and hugged him. He inhaled his cologne, and exhaled quietly. He looked over Ardyn's shoulder, and saw Gladio standing by the garden gate. 

He leaned, and kissed Ardyn's cheek. 

"Thank you, Ardyn. For everything."

"You're welcome, my love. Go. Enjoy your wedding. And your honeymoon." 

Ignis flashed him a smile, and hurried back to Gladio. Ardyn turned to watch him leave, and offered Gladio a polite wave before getting in his car. Gladio nodded to him in acknowledgment. 

Gladio wrapped an arm around Ignis when he was close enough.

"Everything okay?" 

Ignis smiled, and nodded. He wrapped his arm around Gladio's waist and held out the box. 

Gladio accepted and opened it. 

"Holy shit, is that...here, let me put it on you." 

Ignis turned, so Gladio could fasten the necklace. He turned back to face him, and they embraced each other in loosely draped arms.

"There. It looks amazing, baby. Why don't we send him a picture later with you wearing it?" 

"As long as you aren't in the background looking smug." 

Gladio made a defeated face, which quickly turned to a smile. 

"C'mon, they want us to cut the cake." 

"Do you intend to smash a piece in my face?" 

"Hmmm. Only if I can lick it off." 

Ignis smirked. 

"We'll have to bring a piece back to the hotel then." 

"Maybe two." Gladio nosed Ignis, and they shared a happy noise. He heard Clarus yell.

"They're over here smoozing! Come on, lovebirds!" 

"Yeah one sec!" 

Gladio yelled back, before dipping Ignis back, and kissing him. He heard the sound of a phone camera, and laughed into the kiss. He glanced over, and saw his baby sister giggling at the shot. 

"You better send that to me, Iris!" 

"You got it!"

"What, no cake?" Ignis asked as Gladio turned back to him, still held dipped in Gladio's arms. 

"Cake can wait." 

He smiled at his new spouse, and pressed their lips together once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Tipsy from champagne and affections, Ignis found it difficult to stifle his giggles as his newly wed husband carried him down the hallway to their honeymoon suite. 

"Gladio, you don't -have- to carry me." He nosed into his spouse's hair, his arm draped over his shoulders. It was unnecessary as a bracing measure, Ignis was easily light enough for Gladio to carry, though his arm felt at home there. 

"I know I don't have to, but how many times am I gonna get to carry you over the threshold?" 

"As many as you like?" 

Gladio smiled wide, the same smile he had been unable to shake since he saw him in his gown. 

"Okay, but how many times while you're dressed like this?" 

"Alright, alright. You win." 

Ignis scanned the keycard, it was easier for him to, than for Gladio to struggle with it while holding him. Gladio pushed the door open, and carried him inside of the suite. 

Luggage sat by the door. Luggage Ignis hadn't packed. He looked at it curiously as Gladio carried him past.

"Gladio, what are those?" 

"Suitcases, baby." 

"Don't be obtuse." 

Gladio grinned, and carried Ignis to the bed. He sat him down, and sat next to him. 

"He told you that you have the week off, right?" 

Ignis furrowed his brow. How would he know that unless...

"You two were in collusion." 

"Yep. Surprise!" 

Ignis tried to make an exasperated face, but he was honestly surprised, and really very honestly pleased to have his hand forced. 

"Kidnapped by my own husband." 

He scoffed and nudged Gladio with his shoulder. 

"So, where am I being stolen off to?"

"Do you really want to know?" 

"Every aspect." 

There's the Ignis that he fell in love with. Gladio chuckled, and shook his head. 

"There will be plenty of time to tell you all about it on our flight." 

"Flight?"

"Mmhm. Take about...eight hours? Roughly." 

"Eight hours...That would put us either cross ocean or country." 

"Ignis?"

"Yes, dear?" 

"You hate surprises, don't you?" 

"Terribly. I'm a planner." 

"Okay, well -plan- to sleep on a transatlantic flight."

"Did yo--"

"Passport's in your carry on, as well as your book, your laptop, two spare chargers, emergency battery packs, camera, two spare outfits, a pair of flat shoes, emergency Dramamine, a pack of gum, a pack of trail mix."

Ignis' jaw dropped slightly. 

"I've watched you pack for enough business trips." 

"God, I love you." Ignis leaned to steal a kiss from his spouse. Gladio wrapped an arm around him, and deepened the kiss before parting. 

"I love you too, baby. Besides, anything else you need, we can just buy. Well. You can buy. Your name's on the credit cards now."

"My what?"

Gladio winked. 

"Spousal privilege. Your card is with your passport. Thought you might need it in Venice." 

"In -Venice.-" Ignis's eyes went wide. "Venice, Italy." 

Gladio grinned widely.

"You said you hadn't been." 

"Oh -Gladio.-"

Ignis stole another kiss. Gladio nosed him, and ran his fingertips over the delicate lace front of the gown. 

"As much as I almost hate to say it. I wanna get you out of that gown. And maybe us into a bath." 

"That sounds like a marvelous plan."

Gladio stole another kiss before leaning down to take his shoes off. 

"The garment bag for your gown should be in the closet." 

"Is it coming with us?"

"No, I'm sending it home with the driver so he can take it to be preserved."

Ignis stood, and removed his circlet and veil. He sat them on the bed. He removed the necklace Ardyn had gifted him, and sat it next to them. He next unfastened the collar on his gown, and lifted it up and off his shoulders.

"Gladio, assistance please?" 

"One sec, baby." Gladio stripped his jacket off, and moved to assist his husband. He gathered the skirt, and lifted it over Ignis' head. He stole another kiss, before looking his spouse over.

"God -damn- baby." Left in his cream slip, heels, underwear and thigh highs, Ignis was a sight to be seen. Gladio let out a throaty purr, and handed the gown to Ignis. 

"I need to go get that bath started. There should be a garment bag for my suit too, do you mind?"

"Not at all, love."

Ignis wandered to the closet to find the two garment bags where he expected to. He carefully packed his gown away, and toed his heels off to place next to the bag. He heard the water running in the bathroom, and Gladio approach from behind him. 

"Here you go, babe. Thanks."

Ignis accepted the suit, and carefully hung it, before realizing Gladio never returned to the bathroom. He remained behind him.

"Waiting on something, love?"

"Just for you to finish." 

Ignis turned to face him, and was immediately lifted off the ground. He burst into laughter at again being bridal carried by his husband, now clad in only his tight boxer briefs, and black dress socks. 

"Gladio, put me down!" 

"I will, babe, juuuust a sec."

Gladio carried him to the bathroom, and held him over the massive tub, water still running into it. 

"Gladio, no, I'm not undressed yet!" Ignis floundered slightly, trying to avoid being dropped into the bath. 

"You're good enough." He grinned mischievously, and stepped into the tub. He sat, still holding his spouse. Straight into the water. 

"Ah! Gladio!" Ignis splashed slightly as he flailed and shifted himself to the other side of the tub. He lifted a thigh high clad leg, now completely translucent and very much stuck to his skin. 

"I hope you're happy, Gladiolus Amicitia."

Gladio grinned, proud of himself. 

"I hope you are too, Ignis Scientia."

Ignis blushed at the sincerity of the retort. He scooped up his husband's leg, and peeled off the wet black dress sock. He tossed it out of the tub, and pressed his thumbs against Gladio's heel. 

"Ohhh shit, baby. That feels awesome." 

Ignis made a contented noise as he massaged Gladio's foot, smiling gently at him. 

"Our first date, you did this for me...it's a kindness I've not forgotten."

Ignis found the bar of soap, and lathered it up against his husband's foot. He rubbed the soap over his skin, and placed his foot in the bath. He took Gladio's other foot and repeated the process. He glanced up to see him smiling at him. 

"What...?" 

"Nothing." Gladio shook his head, still smiling sweetly. 

"Gladio, what?" Ignis couldn't help but chuckle at his husband's dopey, loving grin. 

"You're just as breathtaking as that first night." 

Ignis blushed, and tossed the soap at Gladio. 

"We're married already, Gladio, you no longer have to butter me up." 

"But I love a good buttered husband! Makes ya taste better."

Ignis rolled his eyes, and sat Gladio's foot back in the bath.

"You gonna help me with the underwear too?" Gladio grinned at his spouse.

"No, I think I'll work on getting myself free of these wet hose, thank you." 

"Here, let me." He watched Ignis lift his ass up to slide his sopping slip down his legs, and toss it out of the bath. He unclasped his garter belt from his tights, and from around his waist, and discarded it. He watched Gladio lift his ass up in kind, and discard his wet underwear. 

"This would have been easier if you had let me finish undressing. Now I'm -woefully- overdressed for this bath."

"I'm an impatient man, I'm sorry."

Ignis chuckled.

"No you aren't."

"Nah, not in the least. Gimme a leg." 

Ignis shifted slightly, and lifted a long leg. Gladio scooted forward to set Ignis' foot against his pec, forcing his leg bent. He slipped two fingers under the band of the thigh high, and carefully rolled it down Ignis' leg, letting his fingertip graze over his delicate inner thigh. He tossed the stocking aside, and returned the now bare leg to the bath. He lifted Ignis' other leg onto his shoulder, and kissed each inch of skin he uncovered until he reached his ankle, placing a last kiss, and removing the stocking. He tossed it to the side, and scooted back. 

"C'mere baby." 

Ignis smiled softly, and scooted to Gladio's side of the tub. He settled himself on his husband's lap, and rested back. Gladio grazed a hand over Ignis' hip before wrapping it around him, and settling back himself. 

"I can't believe we actually did it, Gladio..." 

Ignis nuzzled Gladio, and exhaled a breath that he felt he had held for years. 

"I can't believe Ardyn didn't show up to stop us." Gladio joked, and Ignis elbowed him gently in response. 

"Gladio!"

"Hey, I'm just saying!" Gladio laughed, and squeezed his spouse. "I was worried he was gonna show up and try to Phantom of The Opera you or something." 

Ignis twisted and slapped Gladio playfully with a wet palm. 

"Joke as you may, Gladio, -he- isn't the one that managed to plan to steal me away to Venice! Without so much as a hint!" 

Gladio continued to chuckle, proud as hell. 

"I don't know how he managed it, honestly, with you running his calendar." 

"Mn, now that you mention it. He did say he would be unavailable Wednesday through Friday...and to not schedule any..." Ignis sighed. "That bastard, and I didn't even realize. -He- isn't unavailable, -I- am, and he won't hold the meetings without me."

Gladio winked at him.

"Losing your touch, babe."

"Ugh." Ignis scoffed dramatically, before flopping back onto Gladio and chuckling. He smiled up at his spouse, and nuzzled him again. 

"It's going to be amazing. Venice, with my husband..." Ignis took Gladio's left hand in his, and toyed with his ring. "Have you planned everything? Our activities, meals and such?"

"Nowhere -near- to your liking." Gladio smiled at him, and kissed his forehead. "There's a travel book in your carry on, and wifi on the plane."

"Oh, you know me well." 

"I should, I married you." 

They shared a moment of silence, before Gladio pressed a kiss against Ignis' head. 

Ignis lifted a hand to run through Gladio's hair. He raised his head, and began to kiss over Gladio's jaw. 

"We shouldn't let the evening of our wedding go to waste." 

"Just a little longer, baby. I wanna remember this." 

Gladio sighed happily as Ignis settled back again. He hugged him with an arm, and kissed over Ignis' ear. He ran a hand over the lacy underwear covering Ignis' crotch, the last remaining piece of clothing between them. He heard Ignis gasp beneath him, relaxed and unprepared for the sexually driven touch.

"A-ah...how early is our flight?" 

Gladio rolled his eyes. He couldn't even initiate sex without Ignis worrying the details. 

"Not early enough for me to not take care of you."

"A-aah..." Ignis gasped again as he felt his husband's finger press against his shaft. He felt the underwear tugged away just enough to free his cock, and fingers wrap around it.

He leaned back to steal a kiss from his husband. 

"In the bath, Gladio? Really?" Ignis purred, voice not so much annoyed as incredulous. 

"Fine, fine. Here I am, trying to be romantic..."

"Foreplay, love. Then you may have what you want."

"Foreplay, huh? Take your glasses off for me."

Ignis did, folding the arms and setting them on a side shelf. Gladio wrapped his arms around his husband, and toyed with his nipples with only his thumbs. 

"Mmn..." Ignis relaxed back against Gladio. "Cheater."

Gladio smirked, and kissed the tip of Ignis' ear. 

"You" A little nip. "Love." A small kiss. "It."

Ignis shuddered on his lap, and purred appreciatively. 

"It's true...Perhaps we should continue this in bed. The water's going cold..."

"You first, baby."

Ignis carefully shifted himself between Gladio's legs, and stood. He heard his husband purr appreciatively from behind him, and a fingertip tickle over his wet lace clad ass.

He giggled in response, and tried to swat his husband away.

"Would you behave for a moment, please?" 

"It's not my fault, you know I love your little ass." 

He reached back to take Gladio's hand, and stepped out of the bath. He smirked at him, noticing him gawking at the soaked lace panties clinging to his skin. 

"Faster you get out of that tub, faster you can take them off of me." 

"Mm..." Gladio stood in the tub, refusing to relinquish his hold on Ignis' hand. "Now that's a reward." 

Ignis pulled his hand free, and grabbed a towel to hand to Gladio. Gladio immediately unfurled it, and wrapped it around Ignis' chest to pull him over. He patted Ignis' chest dry, moving lower with the towel and ending up kneeling in front of his spouse. 

"Gladio, get off of the floor..." 

"But your legs are all wet." Gladio snuck his fingertips into the top of Ignis' panties. He tugged the cloth down Ignis thighs, and Ignis shook them down the remainder of the way. Gladio pressed the towel against his husband's thigh, and pulled it away to press his lips against it. 

"Gladio-oh....you know I love that...." He kissed his way up to Ignis' hip, listening to the little noises he made. Another kiss brought him closer to the damp tuft of Ignis' pubes. Another face first into them. He felt Ignis' dick bob below him, nuzzling hard to his chin. He grinned, and placed a kiss on his shaft before pulling away. 

"Bed?" 

"Mm...mmhm..."

Gladio stood from the floor, and scooped Ignis into his arms again. His spouse immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and began to kiss him. Small, hungry, gasping kisses as Gladio carried him to the bed and deposited him onto it.

"Iggy? You'll forgive me if I don't fuck you on our wedding night." 

Ignis pouted at him. 

"You riled me up just to leave me?"

Gladio smiled as he settled between Ignis' legs. 

"I'd never. I just want the first time I have sex with you as my husband to be on our honeymoon." 

"You romantic." Ignis smiled sweetly, and raised an arm behind him to prop his head on. 

"Aaaaanddd....I may have lied about our flights not being early." 

"Gladio!"

Gladio shot him a wide grin, and took the head of his cock into his mouth. Ignis gasped, and clutched the sheets, melting back, and allowing his husband free reign over him.


End file.
